Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix
|publisher = |release = January 20, 2011 |genre = Action RPG |modes = Single player, multiplayer |ratings = : A |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix on uudelleenjulkaisu Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep varten (PSP). Useimmat juoni ja pelattavuus elementit ovat samat, ja peli sisältää myös ominaisuuksia lisätään Pohjois-Amerikan ja Euroopan versiot pelistä. Aivan kuten edeltäjänsä, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix ja Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix yhdistää Englanti ääni-siirrot japanilaisten tekstiä ja valvontaa. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix on virallisesti vahvistettu vapauttamaan syyskuun 14. 2010, viikko sen jälkeen, kun Pohjois-Amerikan vapauttamista Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Se julkistettiin ensimmäisen kerran syyskuun 13 numerossa Weekly Shōnen Jump-lehteä.Weekly Shōnen Jump'' 2010 Vol. 39''' (9/13/2010). (scan) Että Peli julkaistiin tammi kuun 20. 2011.[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/bbsfm/ Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix official site] Peli oli remasteroitu HD ja julkaisi Japanin ulkopuolella ensimmäistä kertaa osana Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. Uusia ominaisuuksia Useita uusia muutoksia ja ominaisuuksia on tehty laajentaa alkuperäisen Japanin vapauttamista Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Monet muutokset otettiin käyttöön Länsimaisissa versioissa pelin, mutta useat ovat ainutlaatuisia tämän julkaisun. *Critical Mode on lisätty Difficulty Level. *Kaikki Unversed on annettu uusia väri malleja. Esimerkiksi Flood on nyt violetti sijaan sininen. *Että Sticker Album ja siihen liittyvä pyrkimys on lisätty, vaikka useita palkintoja on muutettu kansainvälisestä julkaisusta. *Että Rhythm Mixer Komento Tyyli on lisätty. Se on musiikillinen teemalla, ja vaatii pelaaja painaa nappia kysyy viimeistelijä. *Että Unison Rush, Voltage Stack, Aerial Recovery ja Illusion-komennot on lisätty. **Että Illuusio komennot saadaan täyttämällä Unversed Missions, joka löytyy koko maailman kelluvia palloja emblazoned kanssa Unversed emblem, samanlainen kuin Vanitas Remnant. Jokainen Unversed Mission on omat sääntönsä ja voittaa vaatimukset. *Hahmot tietyissä väli animaatiot, mukaan lukien niistä Destiny Islands kanssa Sora ja Riku, saavat laadukkaampia kasvojen animaatioita. *Että Skull Board on lisätty Command Board. *Pete on lisätty Dimension Link. *Että Castle Circuit-raita on lisätty Rumble Racing. *Että "Destiny Islands" kappale on lisätty Ice Cream Beat. *Että Vanitas Remnant tippaa Void Gear. *Että Tuntematon näkyy boss ja tippaa No Name. *Armor of Eraqus, Monstro ja No Heart näkyvät bosses kolmen uuden Mirage Arena taisteluissa, "Light's Lessons", "Monster of the Sea" ja "Peering into Darkness", vastaavasti. **Että "Monster of the Sea" taistelu koostuu ajastettu vaihe, jossa pelaaja voi hyökätä Monstro suoraan, ja happo-täytetty vaiheessa Monstro n vatsassa, jossa pelaaja on lähetetty, kun kaksi minuuttia loppuu. Pelaajan täytyy voittaa Unversed sisällä Monstro paeta ja yrittää vahingoittaa Monstro edelleen. **Pelaajan "Peering into Darkness" Mirage Arena match myöntää pelaajalle uuden avain nipun, Royal Radiance. *Että Teatteri Mode on nyt mahdollisuus katsella väli animaatiot Japanin tai Englanti, vaikka molemmat vaihto ehdot ominaisuus Japanin tekstitys. *Uusi salainen kohtaus nimeltä "A Fragmentary Passage" on otettu käyttöön, toisin kuin salainen elokuvia nähnyt aiemmissa peleissä. Kun "Salainen Episodi", pelaaja voi itse valvoa merkkejä, jotka näyttävät, eikä vain katsella kohtaus kuin sivustakatsoja. '' Vol. 1144''' (11/18/2010); Tetsuya Nomura: "In the Secret Episode, you'll actually be able to control characters. I think you'll be able to relish a different kind of surprise to simply watching a movie."[http://www.amiami.jp/shop/ProductInfo/product_id/185407 ''Amiami: PSP Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix (Square Enix) ((Pre-orders for January release))] Lisäksi kaksi uutta väli kohtausta kansa Aqua on luotu ja tallennettu japaniksi. Vaikka ei osaa ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, koodi julkaistiin pelin voi syöttää osaksi Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy vastaanottamaan Kingdom Hearts-pohjainen vaihtoehtoinen puku Cloud. Galleria ;Packaging Artwork File:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix Boxart JP.png|Virallinen Japanilainen Kansi Kuva. File:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix (Ultimate Hits) JP.png|Japanilainen Ultimate Hits Kansi Kuva. ;Promotional Artwork File:Promotional Art 02 KHBBSFM.png|Että Kannen kuvitus File:Promotional Art KHBBSFM.png|Mainos juliste. Huomautuksia ja viitta uksia External links *Official JP website ja:キングダム ハーツ バース バイ スリープ#キングダム ハーツ バース バイ スリープ ファイナル ミックス af:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix en:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix de:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Final Mix fr:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix es:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix it:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix nl:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix Luokka:Pelit Luokka:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix